Kiss My Woes Away
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: HikaruxKaoru. After a stressful day at school, Kaoru unwinds with a luxurious bath, but his brother decides to join him without his consent. It doesn't take long to sway Kaoru's mind. Much needed love ensues. Twincest. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Oneshot. Hikaru x Kaoru. Gotta love twincest. This is my first OHSHC Fanfiction. Be nice? Hahaha.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Kiss My Woes Away**

The atmosphere was perfect. Warm vanilla-sugar candles emitted a soft-orange glow amid their place on the bathroom countertop, their wicks freshly lighted and their ascending scents utterly pleasing. A somewhat earthy, though sweet fragrance dared to intertwine with the warm vanilla scent; the result – a glorious amalgamation of aromas that rose in faultless accord. Kaoru let the smells envelope him. Such a moment like this did not come often; it was to be cherished, like some sort of prized possession, some material thing. Letting his eyes fall shut, he leaned back as his body became further submerged within the soothing, warm waters of his bath. A sigh escaped his lips, and with a subtle smile to himself, he forced himself to become immobile, to simply lie in the lavender scented waters and bask amongst this little piece of Heaven he had created.

_Wash your troubles away._

For a moment, he almost felt bad that Hikaru was not here with him.

_Peace and quiet._

But, then again, alone time was important.

_Not a disturbance._

And then, a knock at the door.

_Speak of the devil._

His eyes opened. It could be no one other than his brother. He had told their maids to not disturb him unless he called for them, and his parents would have no business interrupting him after a tough day at school. Slowly, with a slight frown at the unwanted intrusion, he sat up in the bathtub, guiding small, whitish heaps of bubbles around his body with gentle hands, trying to cover his naked body. "What is it?" he demanded, his voice soft.

There was no response to his inquiry; at least, the response was not in the form of a voice. The door began to move ajar. His brother's head peeked in. "Kaoru," he called his twin's name teasingly. "You know better than to have such a relaxing bath without me. My day at school wasn't easy either."

Kaoru flinched. He tried to hide himself deeper amid the bubbles, slipping onto his side and curling himself inward as he fixed his rounded, golden stare on his entering twin. His lips moved agape as he stammered a little, partially in shock towards his brother's actions, partially in anger that he had interrupted. He felt his cheeks flush, although, he knew he should not feel embarrassed. It was not like his brother had never seen him naked before.

"Hi-Hikaru," Kaoru murmured. "Please… I was trying to unwind. Alone."

The twin grinned. He started to lower his boxer shorts, just a little, until the elastic waist band had slid down enough to reveal the visible bone of his pelvis and maybe a hint of his crotch; it was evident to Kaoru that his brother was in a wicked mood – his brother's golden eyes were glazed with a sense of lust, a sense of yearning. He wanted something, and was willing to do just about anything to get what he wanted.

Remaining quiet, Hikaru knelt at the side of the bathtub, running a gentle hand through the warm water, skimming his fingers across the very surface of the clearish liquid. His eyes, the entire time, were on his brother. "At least let me join you," he suggested in a low voice. His hand directed towards his twin's leg, and slowly, delicately – sensually – he let his fingers skim atop Kaoru's wetted skin, until they fluttered up towards his hip and walked along his pelvic area. "I was going to take a bath later, anyway. We might as well save water."

Hikaru's whispered attempt to sway his brother's mind was barely acknowledged. Kaoru felt shivers shoot along his spine at the feeling of his twin's fingers caressing the soft skin of his leg, at the feeling of his fingertips massaging around and into the bone of his pelvis, at the subtle sound of them diving into the water, seeking to touch him in his most private place; at that, he whimpered and took his brother's hand. He flushed. "…Hi-Hikaru," the whine, the plea. "…W-We can't."

There came a small scoff. "Why not?" Hikaru withdrew his hand to further remove his boxer shorts, to slip off his shirt and throw a wicked smile in his reddening brother's direction. Unclothed, yearning for passion, he stepped into the bathtub and lowered himself into the waters. "Hm? Kaoru? Is it forbidden?"

Kaoru watched his brother become submerged in the waters, and he watched him as he reached a hand out for his face, to let his wet hand run through his orange-colored hair and sweep down along the underside of his jawline. The sound that escaped Hikaru brother caused him to bite down on his lower lip, and to promptly push out his tongue over his lips, a similar moan humming deep within his throat. Kaoru became glazed, whelmed by ecstasy; he was mesmerized by the way his brother was handling him with such professionalism, these delicate moves that sent an all-too-familiar warmth coursing through his veins. It was then when he realized how long it had been since they had been so personal with one another, so close and unashamed. It had been far too long. Perhaps Hikaru's intruding was vital; perhaps it was the medicine to cure him, to eradicate the stresses of his day.

Kaoru smiled. "…Hikaru."

Seemingly absentminded, he brought his face close and rested it on Hikaru's shoulder, whispering indistinct words of his adoration into his skin. He closed his eyes as a hand moved from his stomach to his upper chest, as a palm pushed into and massaged his wet skin, as fingers paused at his breast to tease and harden his nipple with tiny squeezes and passionate rubs. Kaoru cringed and cried out softly; hastily, without delay or hesitance, Hikaru gathered his brother's mouth in his own as if to hush him, and he, subconsciously, let the teasing at his twin's nipple grow more fervent, perhaps a little violent in the way his fingers rubbed and squeezed the now-luscious bud on his chest.

Subsequently, the kiss deepened; it had been much too gentle to begin with. The feeling of his brother's lips quaking beneath his own sent a rush coursing through Hikaru's system, and the defiant hammering in his chest only quickened to metronomic thudding against his ribs; pushing a groan of hunger from his throat, and pausing to draw in a shaking breath, he pressed himself against his twin, and breathed into him. Kaoru whimpered, coyly meeting his brother's tongue with his own. The heat of the surrounding waters caused Kaoru to flush even deeper, his cheeks becoming a more evident rose-red. He loved the sensation of his twin's heart beating beside his own, the feeling of his brother's tongue violently seeking to savor and taste him, those little sounds of yearning escaping Hikaru with such fervor. Kaoru cried out into their kiss and puckered his lips a little, letting his legs wrap around his brother's waistline.

Hikaru smiled inwardly.

"Ohh…Kaoru," he moaned. "Mmmm. Ahh."

Their members brushed.

Slowly, gently, he rubbed his growing erection against his brother's.

Kaoru broke the kiss to throw his head back and groan; at that moment, Hikaru moved in. His lips attacked the now-exposed skin of his twin's throat, his mouth starting at the area adjacent to the nape, that one sweet spot. Murmuring indistinct words of his passion into his brother's flesh, groaning muffled sentences of his eroticism, he suckled at the area where he could feel his brother's pulse flutter against the moist tip of his tongue, and he bared his teeth just enough to nibble at his skin, his incisors pressing down delicately, warily.

Kaoru shuddered. "Uhnnn…Ohh, Hikaru."

Hikaru loved it, the reverberation of his twin's moaning. He smiled. "Mmm." His lips moved to one side and scaled the length of his brother's throat, his tongue licking over where his lips could feel the subtle grooves of his twin's trachea, the rigid cartilage and the smooth, soft skin that covered it. Moving against him, his hand moved downward to his brother's erection. He cupped his palm over it, and his thumb stroked the side of Kaoru's hardened, warmed member.

He laughed, the chuckle sultry and low. "Mmm."

He arched himself downward, setting his lips over one of his brother's nipples, the one his fingers had touched and hardened just moments before. He toyed with it, with his tongue as he licked and tasted it, with his lips as he kissed and suckled it, and with his teeth as he dared to nibble and gnaw on the hardened, luscious bud of flesh. Kaoru bowed his head and winced. His eyes, glazed, watched his brother at work, and he awed the way his mouth handled his chest. The sight in itself aroused him; a hum of pleasure left him. He kissed the top of Hikaru's head, moaning, pleading. "Please…Pump me." His own hand touched Hikaru's, the one that was groping his erection. He clutched it. "_Please_. I need to…"

Hikaru looked up at him. "Gladly…"

With ease and satisfaction, he ran his hand along the length of his brother's warming member, sliding his palm upward and downward, allowing his fingers to wrap fully around the insistent erection; smirking, pumping him, he made sure not an inch of skin was untouched by his scaling hand. He acted meticulously in the way he stimulated his twin brother. Hikaru acted without a pattern. Whenever he felt like doing so, he would tease the tip of Kaoru's erection, caress the very bottom of his member, the area of flesh where sensitive nerve endings dwelled, that sweet spot further below his growing arousal; and, as expected, he got the reactions he desired to see, to hear, and to feel. Kaoru bowed his head on Hikaru's shoulder as a cry escaped him, as his hands clutched his twin's sides and his fingertips bore into his skin. Hikaru loved the little noises Kaoru made to each of his pumps, to each time his thumb stroked the tip of his erection and to each time his fiddled with the place below his hardened member. He loved it when he could feel his brother's heart quicken, or whenever he could see his delectable lips move agape, letting out faltering gasps and tiny breaths.

He loved it all.

He pumped quicker.

Smiling, his other hand rubbed his brother's bottom.

Kaoru flinched. "Ohhh…F-Faster, Hikaru. Please…"

Those noises, that airy plea; Hikaru, now, was becoming hard, and he let out a moan as he obeyed his brother's request, pumping his hand quicker whilst tightening his hold on the erected member. It was such forbidden love. Both of them knew better. They knew they should not be doing this to one another, to a fellow sibling, a brother. Still, they could not help themselves. Their brotherly love had flared into an adoration much more passionate, something that went way beyond simple sibling devotion. And, as Hikaru felt his twin kiss the side of his neck with lips so tender, he realized how deep their love was – how much he _loved_ Kaoru.

Hikaru groaned. The kissing at his neck became deeper.

"Kaoru…"

A hand slipped towards his own member, his growing arousal between his legs.

"Uhnn…"

Kaoru clasped.

Suddenly, Hikaru clutched his brother's erection, flinching as Kaoru started to pump him gently. He felt hasty breaths washing over his shoulder and a warm tongue prodding at his flesh, tracing the curve of his shoulder to his collarbone, lips fluttering upward along his throat, pausing there to kiss at the underside of his chin.

His vision grew blurry. He moaned, gasping. "Ohh. Ahh, ohhh…Kaoru."

Such heat had swathed the growing arousal that his brother sought to clasp so tautly, the insistent erection that had began to pulsate ever-so-delicately amid his twin's pumping hand, his member that wanted to relinquish its release so fervently, to let it dribble over the back of his brother's hand and have it run into the warm waters around them. He was no fool; he knew his brother felt the same - he had to. With yearning and desire, and a grunt leaving his throat, he fell against the side of the bathtub, his wetted form growing stiff, though not nearly as stiff as his erected member. His reddish hair fell over his eyes, but he nonetheless flicked his lust-glazed stare at his twin, with lips agape and small sounds continuing to leave him.

"Ka-Kaoru," Hikaru breathed. "Ohh…Kaoru."

He closed his eyes. He had ceased the pumping of his twin's erection; subsequently, a few moments later, Kaoru did the same, yet his fingers remained wrapped around the base. He allowed himself to fall against his brother, his head bowing against the warmth of his chest, sensing the thudding of his heart. Kaoru kissed him there, shivering shortly, eroticism and passion never ceasing to course through his veins.

"Hikaru…!" the passionate whisper.

He pushed. Moaning, he felt liquid flow. The water splashed around him as his brother struggled, crying out Kaoru's name whilst his arms, without warning, flung around his twin's shuddering form. They pressed to one another. They tried their best to keep their cries of passion suppressed, though such was not working; as the last of their release was pushed outward – to float amid the waters around them – their lips locked. Hikaru caressed his brother's member with delicate fingers. His fingertips skimmed the sensitive flesh at the underside, fiddled with the tip and tickled the one sweet spot further below his erection. Kaoru flushed. He moaned whilst a small, coy laugh crept out. Hikaru smiled inwardly, kissing his brother a final time.

"Ahh, Kaoru," he murmured.

His brother's release flowed between his fingers.

He ran his hand through the water, sighing, "Ohh…"

"Hikaru." The twin tucked his head by the place where his brother's neck and shoulder met, all as the smile on his lips widened. He inhaled deeply to remind himself of the sweet smelling scents floating amid the room; warm vanilla sugar, sweet lavender, earthy incense. Kaoru had to cease his psyche from mentally chastising himself, for using the candles and incense as mere excuses for isolation. To have thought that such material things would have helped him unwind and wash the day's troubles into the drain. Sure, they may have, but not nearly as much as his brother's flourishing love, his brother's radiating presence.

Kaoru kissed him again, and whispered. "I love you, Hikaru." He tucked his head again. "Forgive me for seeming so rash earlier. I'm sorry. I-I was foolish."

He knew apologizing was unnecessary; Hikaru hated when he did that.

The twin shook his head and gazed down with warm eyes. "You know better than to say that." He returned the delicate kiss, pressing his lips to his brother's ear. In a murmur, and with a sensual smile, he added, "Let's hope for stressful days more often."

* * *

Reviews are welcome! Thank youu.

**L'Adore.**


End file.
